1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device that displays image, and an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a portable image display device for displaying image has used a liquid crystal module having a liquid crystal panel.
Further, some of liquid crystal modules have employed a system, a so-called “edge light” that includes, on the back side of a liquid crystal panel, a member called “light guiding plate” for directing light from a light source received on a side face from a front face toward the liquid crystal panel.
The liquid crystal module of the edge light system includes: a liquid crystal panel; a light irradiation section that includes a cold cathode tube or the light guiding plate described above as a light source that irradiates the liquid crystal panel with light; a frame that integrally holds the liquid crystal panel and the light irradiation section; and a control substrate on which an inverter for supplying power to the light source is implemented.
The liquid crystal module of the edge light system, recently, has been also increasingly required to be more lightweight and thinner, and to have a longer service life, and some approaches considering these requirements have been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-249621).
Recently, a light emitting diode (LED) has been used as a light source because it allows a system to be made more lightweight and thinner than a system employing a cold cathode tube.
However, an LED has problems of poor resistance to heat and a short service life when exposed to heat.
In addition, the problems described above are not limited to a liquid crystal panel but lie in a display panel requiring light irradiation from a light source for displaying image, and also will arise not only in the LED, but in a light source that can be made more lightweight and thinner, but has poor resistance to heat.